


Little Lies

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Character Death In Grogu’s Case, Badass Poe Dameron, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics), Lies, M/M, Missing Scene, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The aftermath of the attack on Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Temple, and Poe getting bad news.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Manipulation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“We need to talk, Poe.”  
  
Luke was the one who brought that up. Luke was the one who spoke. His eyes...Poe couldn’t help but notice how watery and red they were, how the shadows under them were like bruises. He just looked so exhausted, almost like a man of sixty instead of a man halfway to fifty. Leia looked like her heart had shattered into a million pieces. Han looked like he was swaying back and forth in denial. And the people — it seemed like everyone that Ben had had a passing encounter with was there. Qi’ra, Lando, Enfys, just to name a few.   
  
Kes just looked so tired.   
  
“So what’s going on?” Poe said. “What the hell is wrong?” Maybe he should have been more forgiving, more patient, but everyone looked like the galaxy had ended, and Poe was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, and —  
  
Din Djarin looked ready to kill. “That kriffing bastard killed my boy,” he said.   
  
“What? Who’d want to kill Grogu?” Poe exclaimed.   
  
Luke held up a hand. “Din,” he said. “I think Poe needs context.” Then, “Ben’s fallen to the Dark Side.”  
  
“You’re lying.” Poe could practically hear the roaring in his ears all but reach a crescendo. “How can you even say that?! Ben wouldn’t do that...”  
  
It was the wrong thing to say. But Ben...Ben had defended him so many times when people had brought up his past as a spice runner. Had fought tooth and nail like a mudhorn defending her eggs. Ben just loved him, loved him even when Poe couldn’t possibly see himself as precious. Ben had seen the good in others too, people like Voe...  
  
“Don’t,” Din said quietly, “Deny what that bastard did to Grogu. Do you know what he did to Grogu, to the other kids in the Temple?”  
  
“He’s not his grandfather!” Stars, Ben would never hurt children.   
  
Luke was more subdued, more gentle, but his words were no less devastating. “I sensed darkness in him. Lurking, ever present. I’d seen it in moments during his training. I went to confront him about it. To turn him back.” His eye twitched. Something about it was enough to make Poe wonder — no, he couldn’t wonder about that. Luke had suffered enough. “I tried to save him. He was...resistant. He drew his lightsaber on me..."  
  
 _Not Ben._ Everything about the situation was screaming in Poe’s veins that it was wrong, that it didn’t make any sense. “And Grogu?”  
  
Luke sighed. “He brought the hut down on me. I think he knew he’d lose, so he brought it down. I came to, and the Temple was burning. There were bodies. Grogu’s missing so I don’t think he’s dead — but I don’t know if he’s alive either. Ben killed those people, Poe. I know he meant a great deal to you. I’m sorry.”  
  
Poe could swear that his brain was going into at least some kind of meltdown. Like everything was melting down, collapsing, crumbling...  
  
“I need a minute,” Poe said. “Just a minute. I...I have to.”  
  
He left. Headed to his room. Usually he was good at staying calm. Staying in control. But this was something else. Just the knowledge that Ben had fallen to the Dark Side. Killed people.   
  
Except there was something so very wrong with that. Ben would never —  
  
Poe sat on the bed, letting his face fall into his hands. He could hear from the other room Luke talking to Leia, telling her to “do what I couldn’t, save him”, and Leia saying, “Do you even know if he can be?”  
  
Poe didn’t know. He only knew that he would find Ben, somehow, and bring him home.


End file.
